war of the packs
by undeadblackwolfwarrior
Summary: this wolf is not like this weak mind wolves. but finds out about the wolf assassins that lives here in the western pack. but he still looking for five of his pack that he save with a enemy pack attack his pack and killed all of his pack but the ones who went with him. find out you and his bond with the his pack that is leaved. so read if you want to.
1. Chapter 1

**This my alpha and omega I hope you guys like it.**

 **-Chapter 1 the new wolf of the pack-**

One day in Jasper Park. A pitch black wolf was fighting off four adult bears. When Garth join the fight. Just then got slam by two of the bears. The black wolf kill all four bears in two moves each bear. The black wolf took Garth back to he's pack. When they got there the black wolf pass out from injuries.

-Four hours later-

When he wakes up. Three wolves staring at him.

"Hello my name is Night Moon." Night Moon said introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Kate and this is my sister Lilly."Kate said, introducing herself and her sister." And that guy over there is Humphrey." She said, motioning to Humphrey.

"Who was the wolf that jump into my fight?" Night Moon asked.

"That was Garth. He died from his injuries." Kate said.

"He should not have jump into the fight like that." Night Moon said" I was looking for a wolf name eve have you seen her?" Night Moon asked.

"Yeah she's our mom" Lilly said.

"Can you go get her please?" Night Moon asked.

"Sure, I'll go get her… If she doesn't kill me first." Humphrey said.

-Moments later-

Humphrey had made it to eve's den. He took a deep breath and headed in.

"Uh, hey Eve" Humphrey said, greeting her.

"Oh, hello Humphrey, dear."Eve greeted back with a smile.

"Uh, yeah, there's a wolf that wants to see you." Humphrey told Eve.

"Ok let's go see this wolf." Eve said.

-Moments later (with the black wolf)-

Back at Garth's den. Humphrey and Eve walked in to the den.

"Hello Eve." Night Moon said.

"Hello Night Moon." Eve said.

"Our pack was killed by doom wolf pack. I found your tunnel." Night Moon said.

"I was in this young wolf pack before this one." Eve said. "A USA army trained our pack to help them in the battle field." She said. They all went to their dens, but Night Moon went out of the den to sleep, but Lilly stop him by walking in front of him.

"You can stay here with me tonight?" Lilly asked.

"I better off outside." Night Moon said and walked out of the den.

End of day one.

The next day Humphrey woke up. He then headed to the lake to get a drink. When he arrived he saw Night Moon.

"Night Moon?" Humphrey said, tilting his head in curiosity. Humphrey then decided to follow him. He saw that Night Moon was hitting a tree. "What are you doing?" Humphrey asked.

"Training, I need to keep my skills up." He said, not taking his eyes off the tree as he kept hitting the tree. Humphrey noticed scratch marks on the tree.

"Hey Humphrey." A voice said from behind him. Humphrey turned around to see it was Lilly." The omegas are having a 'meeting'. We need our leader, come on!" She said. Humphrey follow her to the 'omegas' meeting. Night Moon went back to the pack.

-With the omegas-

All the omegas were in an underground den. They were all dressed in their assassin outfits.

"Fellow assassins, one of my right hand wolves has discovered something that endangers our pack" Humphrey, leader of the assassins said. He then moved for shakey to speak.

"My friends, I've learned that a rival pack has been killing innocent wolves." Shakey said.

"We'll have to kill their leader. Kill the leader and the rest will fall." Humphrey said. "And if that fails, we attack in secret so the alphas won't have to worry." Humphrey added.

-With Night Moon-

Night Moon was talking to Kate about what he did in his former pack.

"So you were a hunting omega and your howling calmed down the pack members?" Kate asked

"Yep." Night Moon said. "Well, I'll see you later." He said, and then left. It was at this moment that Humphrey came in.

"Hey Humphrey." Kate said, nuzzling him lovingly. "Guess what Night Moon was a hunting omega with alpha skills." She said.

"So Night Moon was an omega." Humphrey said.

End of day 2.

 **So I hope you like the story it will get much better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thank you for our view please it up to find out what is going to happen to the pack and Night Moon.**

 **-Chapter 2 the assassin new member-**

It was morning and Lilly was asleep in her den. It was then that she was awoken by Humphrey.

"Wake up, we need talk with the other assassins, come on." He told her and they headed to the assassin den.

\- The Assassin meeting-

"Fellow assassins, I have learned that the newest member of the western pack, Night Moon used to be part of another pack." Humphrey told them. "I suspect that he used to be part of the pack that slaughtering innocent wolves." He said.

"But how can we be sure?" Lilly asked.

"I will integrate him, ask him questions. Then we'll see if he's really part of the other pack." Humphrey said.

\- With Night Moon-

Night Moon was with Kate and the other alphas stalking their prey of caribou. In moments the caribou had been killed. He created a sled out of a log. The other alphas hooked to him, but he sensed something. He unhooked himself and told the alphas to get out of here. They left, but Kate decided to hide in the shadows. 5 full grown grizzly bears then came. Night Moon then used his earth spikes and in 10 moves killed the bears. Kate was shocked at what she had just seen.

"Still got it." he said, turning his power off. Kate then headed back to the den. Night Moon went back to the den.

-The den-

Night Moon was about to head into the den, when he was stopped by Humphrey coming out of the shadows.

"Humphrey?" he asked.

"Come with me Night Moon, I wish to talk to you in private." Humphrey said with serious look. Night Moon then followed him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Are you working with the pack that's killing innocent wolves?" Humphrey asked.

"What? No!" he said quickly.

"You denied that pretty quickly. Is there something your hiding?" Humphrey asked.

"If you want to know the truth, I'll show you the truth!" he said with a serious tone. He then showed Humphrey his powers. "The group of innocent wolves you heard about WAS my pack." He said. Humphrey said nothing. He wasn't shocked, he just stared at him.

"Let me ask you this, Night Moon do you seek revenge?" Humphrey asked.

"Yes, because no one kills a wolf pack while I'm around." He said, and showed his elite symbol.

"Then let me ask you another question. Were you born an alpha or an omega?" Humphrey asked.

"An omega… Why?" he said.

"Come with me." he said.

-The assassin den-

"My friends, today we have a new member of our creed. Please welcome, Night Moon." Humphrey said. Night Moon then walked up on the stage. "I will now say the wisdom of our creed." He said. "We work in the dark to protect the light. We are assassins. Where nothing is true… Everything is permitted." Humphrey said, saying the motto. Lilly then pulled out the brander from the fire and gave it to Humphrey. Night Moon held his rights paw and Humphrey branded his paw with the creed symbol. It only hurt for a few seconds. "You are now one of us… an assassin." He said with a smile.

-Back to Kate's den-

Humphrey, Night Moon, and Lilly were walking back to the den.

"Remember, no one must know of our creed. The assassins must stay secret. Not even the alphas know, understand?" Humphrey said. Night Moon nodded. The three then walked in.

"Where have you three been?" Kate asked.

"We were just log sledding down the hill." Lilly lied.

"You silly omegas." Kate said, shaking her head. The three omegas assassins looked each other with sly smiles. The end of the day.

I hope you guys like this chapter.


End file.
